Hamster
by Cassiopeia1215
Summary: Jongdae baru saja membeli hamster! / "Lucunyaaaaa! Namanya siapa, ge?" / "Xiumin,"/ "Hah?" Anak tetangga sebelah itu?" / "Kenapa kau beri hamster itu nama yang sama dengan aku? Kau menyamakanku dengan tikus itu?" / a ChenMin fanfiction. / Drabble! / Mind to review?


**Hamster**

**Kim Jongdae x Kim Minseok**

**Chen x Xiumin**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

* * *

"Chanyeol-ah! Lihat! Aku punya hamster!"

"Suho-hyung! Lihatlah hamsterku! Imut ya!"

"Yixing-hyung! Kau suka hamster tidak?"

"Tao-er! Hyung punya hamster lhoooo!"

Seruan Kim Jongdae sesiangan tidak berhenti sejak ia memutuskan untuk membeli makhluk unyu berbulu lembut tersebut. Seluruh rumah di kompleksnya ia teriaki, dengan gembira mengabarkan kehadiran seekor hamster dalam hidupnya.

Dasar lebay.

_Well_, Jongdae sedang senang. Keinginannya untuk punya hewan peliharaan sendiri akhirnya terwujud setelah sebelumnya keinginan itu diboikot oleh kedua orangtuanya gara-gara Jongdae suka mengobok-obok kolam ikan tempat ikan-ikan appa Jongdae dipelihara, menyebabkan ikan-ikan tersebut mati satu-persatu. Kemudian juga memandikan kelinci milik Kyungsoo, menyebabkan adiknya itu menangis keras saat mengetahui Solomon—nama kelinci Kyungsoo—mati. Kau tahu kan kalau kelinci tidak boleh kena basah-basah?

Tapi sekarang Kim Jongdae sudah bertobat. Berulang kali Jongdae meyakinkan orangtuanya bahwa kali ini ia tidak akan menjahili ataupun mengusili hewan peliharaannya lagi.

Jelas saja. Jongdae mana tega?

Karena hamsternya yang sekarang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Lucunya~" Tao memekik tertahan ketika melihat si hamster sedang asyik makan biji bunga matahari dalam kandangnya. Mata panda Tao tidak henti-hentinya memandang pada makhluk berbulu abu-abu dengan garis hitam panjang di punggungnya itu.

"Namanya siapa, _ge_?" tanya Tao sambil menoel-noel si hamster dengan gemas.

"Xiumin,"

"Xiumin?" Yixing mengerutkan keningnya. "Anak tetangga sebelah itu?" tanya Yixing sambil mengambil hamster itu dan membawanya keluar dari kandang, membuat Tao nyaris menjerit saking senangnya. Baru kali ini Tao melihat hamster secara langsung, dan kelakuan makhluk imut itu sukses membuat Tao senang.

"Nde," jawab Jongdae pendek dengan wajah penuh senyum. Dilihatnya Yixing dan Tao sudah asyik dengan Xiumin, si hamster baru yang kini sedang mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan cakar depan. Tao sekali lagi memekik tertahan saat melihat tingkah imut si hamster.

"Aaaaahngggg~~" Tao meremas-remas lengan Yixing. "Imut sekaliiiiii~~~"

Jongdae tidak salah memilih nama itu untuk hamsternya.

**.**

**Cassiopeia1215**

**.**

Xiumin memandang dongkol pada Jongdae. Oho, tentu bukan Xiumin si hamster yang melakukannya. Si manis itu sedang tidur meringkuk di sudut kandangnya setelah kebanyakan makan biji bunga matahari. Pasti makhluk kecil itu kekenyangan.

Sebagai gantinya, Xiumin yang asli-lah yang kini menatap sebal pada Jongdae, yang tak henti-hentinya menatap Xiumin si hamster dengan pandangan lembut. Yixing dan Tao sudah pulang sejak tadi, hendak mempersiapkan _Lunar New Year_ bersama keluarga mereka.

"Jongdae-ya! Kau dengar aku?" Xiumin ngomel-ngomel. "Kenapa kau beri hamster itu nama yang sama dengan aku? Kau menyamakanku dengan tikus itu?"

"Hamster, Xiu," Jongdae menoleh kearah Xiumin, kemudian melemparkan seulas senyum sok lembut, membuat Xiumin bergidik.

"Ya, ya itulah. Kenapa kau kasih dia nama seperti namaku? Aku bukan tikus, Jongdae-yaaaa!" Xiumin protes sambil mempautkan bibirnya. Sementara mendengar Xiumin yang protes, Jongdae tertawa pelan, kemudian mengayunkan tangannya, memanggil Xiumin untuk duduk disebelahnya, mengamati Xiumin si hamster.

"Lihatlah," Jongdae menunjuk si hamster yang sedang tidur begitu Xiumin duduk di sebelahnya. "Perhatikan baik-baik hamster itu, dan kau akan tahu kenapa aku menamakannya seperti namamu."

Menuruti Jongdae, pemuda berpipi bakpao itu mengamati kembarannya yang berwujud hamster itu dengan seksama.

Mata hamster yang tertutup itu melancip keatas. Khas seekor hamster.

Xiumin mengamati refleksi matanya yang terlihat samar di kaca akuarium tempat si hamster berada.

Pipi hamster itu menggembung bulat. Menyimpan biji-biji bunga matahari didalamnya.

Refleks, Xiumin menyentuh pipi bakpao bulatnya sendiri.

Tubuh si hamster yang _furry_ dan _fluffy_.

Berhubung cuaca dingin, Xiumin mengenakan berlapis-lapis jaket—yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya terlihat _fluffy_. Hey! Tapi dia tidak _furry_!

"Dia..." Xiumin menunjuk si hamster yang perlahan membuka matanya, kemudian menguap lebar. "Mirip denganku?"

"Eum," Jongdae mengangguk. "Saat aku melihat hamster itu tadi siang, entah kenapa dia langsung mengingatkanku padamu," Jongdae memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kandang, kemudian membelai si hamster yang langsung lari karena kaget.

Xiumin mendengus ketika melihat si hamster lari. "Dia tidak mirip denganku," ujar Xiumin. "Tuh buktinya dia tidak suka dekat-dekat denganmu,"

"Jadi kau suka dekat-dekat denganku?"

"Hm?" Xiumin sedikit merona, namun masih mampu menguasai kata-katanya. "Kadang-kadang,"

"Begitu ya," Jongdae membiarkan si hamster mengedus dan menjilat-jilat tangannya, kemudian si hamster naik keatas telapak tangan Jongdae. "Kalau begitu kubuat hamster ini nempel padaku saja. Biar kalian sama, bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau," Xiumin menggeleng pelan, masih merona.

"Kenapa?" Jongdae membelai lembut si hamster.

"Karena kalau dia nempel terus, berarti kau akan bersama terus dengan dia. Kau akan kehilangan waktumu denganku,"

"Bukannya kau hanya kadang-kadang suka dekat denganku?" goda Jongdae.

Xiumin terdiam. Mati kutu. Strateginya yang menggunakan perputaran struktur kalimat untuk membuat Jongdae seolah membutuhkannya menjeratnya sendiri.

Terdiam dan malu, Xiumin akhirnya berteriak dengan wajah merah.

"K-kalau begitu aku akan cari hamster yang maskulin dan _macho_! Lalu akan kunamakan Kim Jongdae—"

"Kemudian Jongdae akan kukawinkan dengan Xiumin!" Jongdae memotong kalimat Xiumin, membuat si pemuda bakpao semakin merona. Jongdae memang membicarakan si hamster. Tapi Xiumin melihat Jongdae yang memandangnya dengan lekat ketika mengucapkan itu, membuat jantung Xiumin berdegup tiga kali lebih cepat dan rona merah kembali menjalari wajahnya.

"Heish," desis Xiumin, kemudian berlari pulang karena malu. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang terbahak, masih sambil memegang Xiumin si hamster.

"Yah," Jongdae menyuapkan satu biji bunga matahari pada si hamster yang langsung menerimanya dengan semangat. Hamster itu menggigit biji tersebut, mengupasnya. Setelah itu, memakannya pelan-pelan.

"Secara fisik kalian memang sama. Sama-sama imut," Jongdae mengamati hamsternya yang sedang makan. "Tapi kurasa, sifat kalian berbeda. Dia galak, dan kau—aah!"

Jongdae kaget ketika hamster itu tiba-tiba menggigit jarinya.

"Sepertinya aku salah," Jongdae mengembalikan hamsternya ke kandang. "Kalian sama-sama galak ternyata,"

Si hamster hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan paling unyu sedunia.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

Oke, gue tahu ini pointless ._. banget ._. tapi entah kenapa jiwa ChenMin gue sedang berkibar(?) dan jadi pengen bikin ChenMin ._. tapi jadi garing ._. *makan kerupuk*

Well, ini ff selingan aja sih buat For My Birthday.. soalnya besok Lunar New Year and I wont be home all day. Jadi besok ga mungkin ngetik. Terus hari ini sebenernya rencana mau ngetik, tapi feelnya ilang gara gara ngantuk x_x

Ngetik tanpa feel itu bagaikan sop tanpa sayur ._. kosong~~

Anyway aku kangen hamsterku ._.

Yeah yeah gue tahu betul ChenMin ga seberapa mesra disini ._. tapi yah namanya baru permulaan ._. soalnya gue ga terlalu ngeship ChenMin sebenernya, tapi entah knp kok lagi suka *_*

Wkwkwk ya sudah xD

_Happy Lunar New Year for those who celebrate!_

Mind to review? :3


End file.
